This proposal requests funds to support a workshop entitled "Rediscovering B cells: Protective and Pathogenic[unreadable] Roles in Infectious and Autoimmune diseases" held on October 5-7, 2006 at the Trudeau Institute, a not-forprofit[unreadable] research institute focused on understanding basic immune mechanisms of immunity to infectious[unreadable] disease. This meeting will be the fifth in a series of biannual immunology workshops held at the Trudeau[unreadable] Institute. Past meetings have been well-attended and enthusiastically received by the participants. The current[unreadable] workshop will gather approximately 60 investigators in an informal setting to discuss current topics related to[unreadable] the biology of B cells in infection and autoimmune disease. The goal is to identify, review and discuss the most[unreadable] important unanswered questions in the field. We feel that this workshop fills an important unmet need in the[unreadable] immunology community by focusing exclusively on the biological function of B cells in infectious and[unreadable] autoimmune disease. In fact, B cells have been shown to alter the course of infectious and autoimmune[unreadable] diseases independently of antibody production, promote the development of ectopic lymphoid tissues at sites[unreadable] of inflammation and produce cytokines that regulate T cell and dendritic cell function. Therefore, the current[unreadable] workshop will focus on elucidating the multiple roles (both antibody dependent and independent) that B cells[unreadable] play in regulating immune responses to pathogens, allergens, autoantigens and vaccines at both systemic and[unreadable] mucosal sites. The format of this meeting will be a series of 5-10 minute talks organized around key questions,[unreadable] with the emphasis placed on discussion and interaction rather than formal presentations. Participants are[unreadable] given the opportunity to suggest topics for discussion and to present data in any session(s) of their choice. The[unreadable] actual program will be developed based on input from both participants and organizers. Although mostly senior[unreadable] investigators have been invited to the workshop, we have also invited several investigators who are still in the[unreadable] early stages of their careers, but who are poised to make significant contributions to the area of B cell biology.[unreadable] This proposal requests funds to support the attendance of five of these early-career investigators.